Midnight Lovers
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: —Ryoma... —Aquellas palabras expresadas con dolor, ansiedad, frustración y sobre todo, culpa sorprendieron a Ryoma quien ahora la miraba con odio… —¿Por qué Sakuno…por qué?...— Ryoma tenía que tomar una decisión.
1. Capítulo I

**D**eclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece.

**A**viso: AU, leve OOC. Sí lees ésto y sigues mi Fic, sólo una cosa. Lo edite.

Midnigth Lovers

-

-

By: Gαα-kuи

-

**Capítulo I:**

__

—¡Cállate! —Espeto una voz varonil —

_—¡No!... no me puedes hacer esto, dios…f-fue mi culpa —intimidación, dolor, pena, tristeza, susto… inseguridad —_

_—¡Es lo mejor!, ¡es que no te das cuenta! —Él también tenía miedo… pero todo era por ella —_

_—¡No!, fue mi culpa —lágrimas incontenibles mientras se agarraba la cabeza en señal de frustración y dolor —_

_—¡Dios!, está muerto —masculló por lo bajo la voz varonil para luego observar la figura femenina, hincada resguardada en sus brazos por un demonio se veía tan débil —_

_—¡No!, tú no fuiste —le espeto la joven chica, mientras se levantaba con los ojos llorosos; lágrimas dolorosas, miró a la figura masculina que intentaba protegerla, estaba llorando por él —_

_—No sobrevivirás, ¡Fue mi culpa!, a todos diles lo mismo, por un demonio Sakuno en la cárcel no sobrevivirás —la zamarreaba mientras él también lloraba, eran lágrimas de desesperanza y dolor, antes lo tenía todo…ahora no tendría nada —_

_—Te amo… —Murmuró —_

_—¡Escapémonos!, busquemos una solución —esperanzas rotas por un cadáver lleno de sangre, a lo lejos se oía la música estruendosa y ruidos festivos —_

_—No… escúchame —serenidad que no sentía, serenidad aparentada —_

_—No… no lo hagas —murmuró, tenía miedo. Estaba desvalida y a la única persona que tenía estaba enfrente intentando protegerla de su atrocidad, la figura masculina se acerco a ella entre tambaleos hasta que la abrazo, un abrazo lleno de desesperación y unos últimos deseos de sobrevivencia —_

_—Escúchame Sakuno… —Murmuró ya en su oído mientras la restregaba a su pecho, las ropas llenas de sangre y las lágrimas vertidas ya no servían para nada —_

_—Tan solo escúchame… yo fui, para todos yo fui; nadie debe saber de esto… yo lo maté, yo le pegué, fui yo quien te encontró muerta de miedo, fui yo… tú no —sujetó con firmeza el rostro de la muchacha—, mantente en vida —todo al caño, toda una vida destruida… pero todo eso era por amor —_

_—Me dejarás…—Se aferró con frenesís a las ropas de aquel muchacho, eran solo unos críos, solo tenían diescisiete años ¡Todo un futuro a la mierda! —_

_—Te amo —volvió a murmurar Sakuno —_

_—Te sacaré, te salvaré lo prometo —sollozaba por lo bajo mientras se hundía ante aquel pecho que siempre le brindo protección, aún ahora —_

_—Te amo —y lloró aún más, ésta sería su despedida quizás por cuanto tiempo… sería su última noche quizás hasta cuando —_

_—No quiero –espetó mientras intentaba separarse de él, pero mientras más intentaba sus esfuerzos eran en vano, siempre tan fuerte, aún hasta ahora —_

_—No olvides que te amo —volvió a pronunciar cuando la alejo para ver su rostro. Ambos lloraban. Y como si de aquello se tratará con brutalidad la acorralo en la pared fría, mientras los ruidos de la música llegaban a sus oídos, esa cavidad que siempre lo recibía ahora aún más, besos brutales, demandantes y dolorosos, mientras más lagrimas caía, estrechaban sus cuerpos con dolorosa parsimonia mientras más lagrimas de dolor se apoderaban de la pequeña figura —_

_—Ya vienen —murmuró él, se alejo de ella mientras le sonreía con arrogancia y esta sería la última vez… maldita sea cuando se enamoró de él… esos orbes…—_

_—Eres mía…recuérdalo…_

Una respiración agitada, unos orbes carmines… y unas lágrimas que nunca olvido; todas las noches era lo mismo desde aquel día, todo era lo mismo… el mismo sueño, las mismas circunstancias y el mismo final.

El calor proporcionado no era suficiente pero aquella figura femenina grácil y bien delgada se levantó desnuda de la cama, de nuevo había soñado con_ él…_se paso las manos con desesperación por su cuerpo pensando en él… a los veintidós años había cumplido su promesa, dejando muchas cosas de lado, _entre ellos los amigos, _se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría.

En dirección al baño, entró a la ducha necesitaba el agua fría, _muy fría…_necesitaba pensar, pensar que mañana podría terminar todo o comenzar su lucha… el agua correr por su cuerpo no la ayudaba en mucho quería que fuera él quien la contorneara con sus manos masculinas, un sordo gemido escapó de sus labios cuando había decidido capturar uno de sus senos entre sus manos, quería que fuera él quien la tocara y que fuera ahora… cinco malditos años sin verle, sin hablarle y sin saber nada de él además de saber que estaba vivo. Ella lo quería ahora y todo se vería en unas horas más.

-

Era lo mismo, todos los días lo mismo, la misma oscuridad y repugnancia, la misma humedad y vestigios de sangre… la misma celda con los mismos barrotes la misma comida esparcida por el suelo y no pudo evitar pensar en su vida pasada, donde por lo único que se tenía que preocupar era por que no le sucediera nada a _ella, _maldijo el día en que se tuvo que enamorar de ella siempre tan débil y hermosa; ahora tendría que ser toda una mujer le dijo que no lo olvidará que nadie la tocará, ella era de su posesión, gimió con frustración al mirarse las manos vendadas… las gasas en desuso con grandes vestigios de sangre producto de su reciente riña, algo común; se miró los brazos: blancos, envidia de los hombres que sostenían negros por trabajos forzados, se tocó el cuello en una búsqueda por su tatuaje: una maldita barra de códigos. Palmó sus músculos algo contraídos por la falta de alimentos, no podía negarlo la comida de ese lugar era asquerosa, ahorró su regurgitación para otra ocasión al ver una rata en su celda y observó la Luna apoderarse del cielo… _todo esto por un absurdo romance… _pero aún así no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por que aún la amaba.

Escuchaba los ronquidos de los demás reclusos mientras pensaba en lo que había sido su vida en todos estos años, y quizás en la vida de ella que debía estar hermosa, llevó sus manos adormecidas por el dolor a su cabello rebelde, algo largo por la falta de cortes, y también paso su mano por una gran cicatriz en su pecho producto de su casi muere; suspiro derrotado… _¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar ?_

Ella se lo prometió… y el ciegamente creía en su palabra, con prontitud los rayos del Sol se apoderaron del cielo dando la bienvenida al Astro Rey, los golpes en las barrotes de las celdas se escuchaban fuertemente mientras que las risas de los policías llegaban a sus oídos, aún con todo el dinero del mundo no podía salir de ese maldito lugar, _su familia lo había abandonado…_ _—_

_—V_eo que estas despierto Echizen _—_masculló por lo bajo un policía, escupió lo más cercano que pudo hasta el muchacho mientras sonreía y evidentemente se veía su carencia de dentadura _—_

_—_Vamos chico bonito, hoy tienes una sorpresa _—_espetó por lo bajo mientras abría la celda e iba en su búsqueda _—_

_—_Maldito hijo de perra, ahora verás donde te mando por esa socarrona sonrisa _—_murmuró mientras lo empujaba a patadas mientras lo esposaba, era así… todos los maditos días desde entonces _—_

_—_Daremos una vuelta a la celda solitaria _—_por lo menos hoy no tendría que reñirse por que lo molestaban… suspiro, _¿Cuánto tiempo más, Sakuno?_

* * *

**E**ditado.

¿Reviews?

Gαα-kuи


	2. Capítulo II

**D**eclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

Midnigth Lovers

_-_

By: Gαα-kuи

_-_

**Capítulo ****II:**

**-**

Una respiración agitada y temblorosa curso el sepulcral silencio de aquella habitación, _siempre era lo mismo, _lo mismo desde que él se fue, soñaba lo mismo todas las noches como un tormentoso suplicio, giro su esbelto cuerpo entre las sábanas hasta toparse con el reloj, 5:20 am, suspiro cansada y paso sus gráciles manos por su rostro evitando pensar lo mismo sabiendo que nunca sucedería, deshaciéndose de las sábanas camino torpemente hasta el baño, dejando entrever su desnudez sin la importancia de verse desnuda, porque simplemente _hacía tiempo que estaba sola._

Abrió la canilla el agua caliente, y sin precedentes se introdujo en ella sintiendo como el agua relajaba sus músculos ya tensos, el agua escurría por su piel, tan pajosa y suave, los cabellos se adherían a su fina espalda dándole forma a su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como cada partícula recorría su cuerpo. Y pensaba, pensaba en todo lo sucedido y una angustiosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, _ya había logrado su primer objetivo._

El día laboral dio comienzo, mientras tranquilamente Sakuno caminaba al interior de lo que parecía una gran mansión, pero de eso no tenía nada, _25 XXV Juzgado de Justicia, _así lo exponía una lámina grabada meticulosamente, Sakuno suspiró armándose de valor, había salido primera en la Universidad de Tokyo, si la primera en "Abogacía", todo para sacarlo a él y eso era más importante que su estúpido deseo de volver a tenerlo dentro de ella.

-

¿Humano?, es que acaso tenerlo encerrado tras una puerta brindada y oxidada, amarrar sus muñecas tan fuertes que si las movía sentía como poco a poco su piel se desgarraba y ardía, como los ratones se paseaban de aquí para allá y él sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, a ese punto, los veía pasearse, ¿Acaso eso era humano?, que lo castigarán con cuerdas, que no les dieran de comer, y que si comía lo hacía una vez a la semana dignamente.

Era un suplicio, su vida de interno en una cárcel era un completo suplicio, ¿Es que acaso valía la pena?, escuchaba las carcajadas de los policías al exterior burlándose de él, escuchaba cada puta palabra en sus oídos, su cabello verdoso más largo de lo habitual que cubría con énfasis su vista, aquel tatuaje que le hacía notar como un tipo rudo siendo que por dentro no era más que un joven que ansiaba libertad, aquellas cicatrices que nunca pensó ver y aquellos irrefrenables deseos de matar a personas por cada uno de los insultos, penurias y estados decadentes en que lo habían dejado, era mucho —

—Bien niño bonito, como hoy ando de buenas te dejare salir antes —Gin Akutsu, aquel estúpido uniformado que le jodía la vida como todos los días, de estatura alta y semblante Psicópata, se paro acostumbrado caminando sereno como siempre, espero que con odio le quitaran aquellas cuerdas y con ira contenida se fijo en sus muñecas que sangraban y dejaban paso a la cándida sangre que todavía viajaba por sus venas —

—Ándate —le espetó con ira, mientras que sin mencionar nada y tragándose su orgullo para no pasar más tiempo allí se dirigió al patio donde los internos "intentaban" tener una vida común, como siempre en las esquinas se cargaban a alguien y lo dejaban más muerto que vivo, veía con repulsión como unos prisioneros se cogían entre sí por no tener sexo femenino, veían como algunos hacía pesas, otros jugaban algo y algunos como el simplemente disfrutaban de la soledad en la sombras de los árboles, alzo su vista dorada al cielo y se encontró con un día despejado —

—Hace un hermoso día, quizás pase algo esta semana —escuchó murmurar a un compañero, su mirada arrogante paso del cielo a aquellos orbes café oscuros, con una pañoleta verde, su mirada escalofriante, admiró a aquella persona —

—Kaidoh, veo que hoy no te has agarrado con nadie —su sonrisa arrogante hastió a su acompañante que sin ningún tipo de comentario extra camino adonde se dirigía el chico de cabellos verdosos y se sentaba esperando la compañía.

Hoy se podía catalogar un día normal, como siempre en aquella prisión querían escaparse, había hecho el mismo incendio ya acostumbrado camino entre las llamas para nada sorprendentes, ahora sólo esperaba tranquilamente la muerte, pero como siempre no lo llevo; sus pasos calmados lo dirigieron hacía el patio donde vio a los internos tirarse desde las ventanas, donde los vio masacrase unos a otros y agarrarse con los uniformados… si había sido un día normal.

-

—El fallo se dará en una semana —murmuró el juez, dando por terminada la sesión, el fiscal, los jueces, testigos, la cámara baja y todos los componentes salían charlado de lo sucedido o de otra cosa. La impotencia por parte de la poseedora de orbes carmínes se sentía en el ambiente, apretaba el portafolios con fuerza, mordía su labio inferior con insistencia _una jodida semana, _sabría si había funcionado su esfuerzos de años, por ser la mejor o tendría que pedir apelación, una maldita semana, todo se veía en una semana y no estaba preparada para saber lo que ocurriría si el fallo no la favorecía, _solo una semana, Ryoma…_

Acostada, boca arriba mirando la inmensidad de su departamento, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, _quizás Ryoma ni siquiera duerme en un colchón,_nada compensaría todo lo vivido por el chico de orbes doradas allí, _nada_, quizás cuando la viera tendría ganas de no verle jamás, sabía que nada sería como antes, quizás ni siquiera la recuerde, pero por último no estaría encerrado allí _y su deuda estaría saldada._

Nunca comprendió bien como sucedió, como fue que terminó así ni como nadie dijo nada y ella salió impune, había matado a alguien y él –por amor– lo había ocultado, _un amor que puede desvanecerse en el tiempo._

Ryuzaki Sakuno, había escalado puestos como abogada mientras estaba en la universidad, así sobrevivía, no había sacado ni el título cuando ya le llegaban invitaciones para formar parte de cotizados Buffet de Abogados, y todo eso lo hizo por él; ambos se habían sacrificado y solo esperaba con ansias que todo lo sufrido por ambos haya dado resultado después de tanto tiempo.

Un día: mañana… mañana se sabría si de lo que tanto se jactaba que sabía había funcionado aunque todo era una mentira, pero era por su bien, por el bien de ambos, _justificaciones, _se decía para sí misma, pero sólo esperaba que todo sucediera como debía suceder; no había comido en una semana, no había dormido en una semana, y no había descansado en una semana, estaba demacrada, cansada y su belleza habitual se opacaba en ese entonces, _horas… _horas quedaban mientras Sakuno con su taza de café miraba el reloj de su cocina, 4:20 A.m, y su estómago se apretaba de sólo saber el resultado; sus piernas se entumecían y estaba fría, agarrotada como nunca, este era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

-

_Otro día, otra pelea, _bueno, por lo menos no lo había enviado a la celda solitaria, por lo menos no se había topado con Akutsu, por lo menos hoy los presos estaban menos revueltos y hoy estaba menos cansado.

Miro su celda: Cemento, ratones, vestigios de peleas, marcas de sangres que no se habían borrado con el tiempo, balas marcadas, y rayas en las paredes de algún idiota que contó sus días en prisión, un duro colchón con una sola sábana, si es que a eso se le llamaba así, un catre, una o dos poleras maltrechas, unos pantalones que ya no sabía el color, y ropa interior regada por allí, eso ahora llamaba hogar.

Salió al exterior en busca de aquello tan codiciado _libertad, _pero todo estaba abruptamente silencioso, tanto que llegaba a erizarse el cabello de su nuca; el recorrido tuvo el mismo efecto hasta llegar al cielo raso, los prisioneros estaban estoicos, callados y hasta algunos parecían muertos, se aventuro a caminar por lugares que no debía teniendo el mismo resultado; más una peculiar voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones —

—¿Te enteraste? —Aquella voz tan conocida por los años lo golpeó como todas las veces, tan irrespetuosa y poco adorable, infirió lo dicho para luego encogerse de hombros —

—A un hijo de puta lo han dejado libre por ser inocente, si será el muy cabrón —masculló mientras la envidia que hace poco sentía Kaidoh se apoderaba de él, ¡Él si era inocente!, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar allí?; más su debate interno se interrumpió al ver al personal de policías dirigirse a él; algo traía uno entre sus manos que le parecía extraordinariamente conocido, _unas ropas, un celular y una fotografía…_Akutsu encabezaba la marcha hasta quedar a tan solo unos metros de espacio entre Kaido, Ryoma y los policías —

—Si serás cabrón —en sus manos cayó todo lo que traía y su mirada ambarina viajo de mirar a Akutsu a mirar la foto, _una foto de él y Sakuno._

Y lo único que hizo Kaidoh fue mirarlo con aún más odio.

-

Extasiada, no reparo ningún segundo más en aquel estúpido tribunal y se largo a la prisión de Tokyo que estaba a tres horas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, había botado a personas en su carrera hacía su vehículo, había pasado por alto las señaléticas del tránsito mientras que su mirada solo se fijaba en la pista y en sus nebulosos recuerdos, y a pesar de ir a 120 km/h acelero aún más, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

-

¿Qué cómo lo miraban?, con odio, ¿Cómo se sentía?, alvidiado, ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba?... ni el mismo lo sabía, nada era lo mismo desde aquel día, él le había dicho que lo esperaba, que cumpliera su promesa; pero también le había dicho el primer día que lo fue a visitar que no quería verla, que la odiaba y sobre todo _que ya no la amaba, _graso error, tenía ya veintidós años; no sabía como actuar, como buscar, como ejercer, ¿Qué se hacía cuando salías de la prisión?, ¿Estudiar lo que no pudiste?, ¿Buscar trabajo?, o ¿A tú familia que te dejo botado cuando caíste en desgracia?... amigos, novia, familia, vida… todo lo perdió ese día y ahora caminaba bajo la mirada de los celosos, envidiosos, coléricos y una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo por sus labios y pensar que hace poco él estaba así, ¿Qué loco no?...

La salida hacia la nada era próxima, al salir de allí no tendría _nada, _quería creer otra cosa pero eso no es nada en sus bolsillos iba su jodido celular y la fotografía que había arrugado nada más, su identificación fue otorgada ya en las puertas como todas sus tarjetas de créditos y del banco que suponía que ya no funcionarían. Y el cielo estaba raso, las ni nubes había, era un día seco y él estaba seco tanto por dentro como por fuera, camino a paso sereno sintiendo las miradas de odio y otras de recelo, memorizo cada una de las figuras por si habían próximos encuentros y se hizo una nota mental para tratarlos, _uno nunca sabe._ Las puertas se abrieron a su paso y casi empujándolo lo tiraron a la calle, las frías risas de los policías quedaron grabadas en sus oídos —

_—_¡Si ya no tiene a nadie! _—_se le oyó gritar a Akutsu, y él pensaba lo mismo, ¡Por supuesto!, la calle estaba vacía y más aún su corazón, no sabía para qué demonios lo habían sacado si el interés era nulo; más a lo lejos vio lo que parecía un vehículo, lamborghini color grafíto metálico, parecía venir a una velocidad impresionante más cuando veía que lo iban a atropellar se sintió tan miserable que apenas salía moriría por un accidente de tránsito, _por último me atropella un larborghini, _pensó con ironía, más el sonido de las llantas y el frenazo que se pego le llegó a doler en los oídos, los centinelas estaba impresionados, más el vehículo quedo al costado de Ryoma no dejando ver nada, pronto la puerta se alzo a su vista por el otro costado y escucho unos tacos resonar, hasta que su vista la vio por completo _—_

_—_Lo logré…

* * *

**E**ditado.

¿Reviews?

** G**αα**-**kuи


	3. Capítulo III

**D**eclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece

Midnigth Lovers

-

By: Gαα**-**kuи

-

**Capítulo III:**

Irremediable Dolor

-

La tensión era palpable en aquel vehículo mientras que Sakuno manejaba eufóricamente y se aferraba con insistencia en el manubrio del vehículo, mientras que Ryoma no cambiaba aquella expresión estoica e impenetrable, más por su mente aparecían imágenes una tras otra recordando los momentos vividos por aquella joven de largos cabellos rojizos pero que ahora, no sabía qué hacer…_tan fácil es olvidar lo que es amar._

Admiró con absoluto mutismo las calles de Tokyo que hace tanto tiempo que no divisaba, observó a madres con sus hijos, a ancianos caminar solos u acompañados, a chicas hermosas en busca de una cita y a las feas que se escondían detrás de toda la masa de gente; observó a los niños jugar y a padres saliendo, jóvenes parejas y chicos con una juventud sorprendente, vehículos, semáforos, calles que cambiaron nuevos establecimientos que llegaron vidas que se realizaron _y la suya simplemente estaba estancado. _Doblando las calles de manera nerviosa Sakuno se estaciono en su edificio, _se estaciono donde ella vivía_ y como si aquello fuera lo más normal se bajo del vehículo siendo seguida por la ambarina mirada que no se perdía de ningún movimiento, pronto se observó obligado a descender del vehículo tras la grácil mujer que caminaba delante suyo _por que ahora era toda una mujer_.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, _quizás cuantos hombres habían pasado por su cama, por sus brazos y por sus labios sin él darse por enterado… y maldijo su orgullo; _su expresión siguió siendo la misma mientras que la joven que caminaba frente a él lo hacía de una manera un tanto torpe y nerviosa, _sentía en su espalda la mirada escrutiñadora de Ryoma_ y no pudo evitar observar el perfil del muchacho, su rostro muy maduro pero conservaba aquel toque que lo hacía bello, sus ojos que antes brillaban con absoluta arrogancia ahora lo hacían con absoluto conocimiento de lo que en realidad se trataba la vida, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable_ había sido su culpa_; poco a poco las remembranzas de su pasado se hicieron presentes mientras atravesaba el Hall de bienvenida y pasaba olímpicamente de todas aquellas personas para presionar fervientemente el botón del ascensor —

—¿Nerviosa porque te ven con un delincuente? —Aquellas palabras expresadas con acidez, odio contenido y rencor se agolparon en sus oídos repitiéndose como una grabadora, _esa era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde hacía años_… y solo fue para insultarla.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras que por sus orbes bajaban incómodas lágrimas que alertaron a Ryoma, _quizás había sido un poco brusco_, se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba analizando, y simplemente borró todo tipo de arrepentimiento por lo dicho y se adentró al ascensor con la acongojada joven.

El trayecto fue silencioso, tensó y vulnerable, a cada respiración de Sakuno, Ryoma la sentía aún más distante de él, mientras que a cada mirada que Sakuno sentía de Ryoma la embargaba una dolorosa soledad. Ascendieron al piso ocho en el cual solo se encontraban los penhouse de ahí en adelante, y él no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquel despliegue de sobria elegancia… _porque hasta donde él recordaba, a ella siempre le gustaron los colores vivos; _y por fin se dio cuenta de que ella vestía un pulcro uniforme negro un tanto ajustado con tacones, acentuaban su esbelta y delicada figura y él simplemente estaba vestido con polo completamente magullado y pantalones que dejaban mucho que desear, camino por aquel hall de recibimiento para hacerse paso al Living, admirar la terraza y el comedor, sorprendido estaba_; pero una cosa muy diferente era demostrarlo_.

Sakuno veía como Ryoma se movía con el ceño fruncido y dejaba escapar bufidos, _quizás esté pensando en todo lo que no pudo realizar_, y no pudo evitar que más lagrimas se escaparan por sus orbes carmines las cuales eliminó inmediatamente la entrar presurosamente en el baño, se sentó en el váter completamente frustrada mientras pequeños espasmos de sufrimiento emanaban por su cuerpo, abrió la llave del lavado y se mojo la cara con el fin de borrar cualquier marca posible de sus lágrimas y se armo de valor, de un valor de papel_, intentaría hablar con él_.

Camino unos pasos saliendo de la sala de baño mientras que sus tacos resonaban por el piso, Ryoma se giró al sentir pasos dirigirse hacía él y observó el rostro decidido y sonrió para sus adentros, _esa pose se le hacía conocida_, mas cuando Sakuno intento dirigirle la palabra sonó estrepitosamente un celular, el cual Ryoma miro con profundo odio, a pasos agigantados Sakuno se dirigió a él para poder hablar —

—Con Ryuzaki…

—Si como olvidarlo, es para la próxima semana…

—No, según el juez a cargo solo se dará dos semanas de investigación preventiva mientras usted este en Japón…

—Lo más seguro es que la defensa de su ex–esposa tratará de extorsionarlo…

—No estoy para halagos señor Tooyama, solo hago mi trabajo…

—En este momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

A cada palabra pronunciada por los labios de Sakuno eran inferidas por los oídos de Ryoma y no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente por que él _aún era importante_ —

—Entiendo… nos vemos en cinco minutos en _Travle's _—la voz de Sakuno dejo de oírse para dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración —

—Lo siento Ryoma tengo que irme a trabajar, tienes todo lo necesario para poder comer algo, y conocer nos vemos en la noche —murmuró sin intensiones Sakuno, se había olvidado en qué situación estaba y sobre todo _con quien estaba_. Buscaba papeles que los metió directamente en un maletín recogió las llaves y su celular mientras buscaba el manos libres en la gaveta de un mueble, Ryoma la seguía a cada paso que daba sorprendiéndose con la ligereza de cambió que tenía la joven pelirroja dejándose llevar por su trabajo —

—Si no quieres cocinar hay dinero adherido al refrigerador puedes pedir algo los teléfonos de los restoranes de comida rápida están en el Refrigerador también... —Sakuno hablaba atropelladamente mientras caminaba hasta su habitación a buscar que cosas y Ryoma sorprendido la miraba caminar de aquí para allá —

—No le habrás la puerta nadie mira que son muy chismosos cuídate y date un baño —

—Pronunció cuando estaba a pasos de él, más cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir alguna palabra unos labios se posaron en su mejilla la cual pudo sentir la extraordinaria textura de los labios rosados de Sakuno, más cuando Sakuno iba a decirle _otra cosa más_ reparó en lo hecho y miró con temor a Ryoma, más cuando éste le iba siquiera a decir algo tomo sus cosas recolectadas y salió corriendo del departamento a pasos torpes.

Bien aquello fue lo más extraño que había sucedido en aquel día, pero no pudo sentirse orgulloso y sobre todo _feliz_; hacía tiempo que no sentía el cariño de alguien, ni mucho menos de una mujer, pero aquello escapaba de todos sus estadísticas, é_l debía salir de allí lo antes posible_, tenía que escapar de aquella mujer por que quisiera o no_ lo volvería a hacer si se volviera a repetir_.

Miró a su alrededor, quizás podía escapar, vender cosas de valor hasta robarla, pero traicionándose a si mismo río como un crío que lo habían descubierto —

—Mejor comeré algo –su ronca voz azotó todos los recovecos del departamento mientras que caminaba tranquilamente hacía la cocina, encontró el dinero necesario para darse un festín mientras miraba los números de los restoranes —

—Comida alemana, Francesa, China, Japonesa, Hot Dog, Pizzerías —murmuraba Ryoma cuando se inclinó por empezar a comer por casa, marco el dicho número para que luego le contestara un hombre —

—¿Si?, Sushi Kawamura —al escuchar ese apellido no pudo evitar el colapse de su mente, para luego sonreír con arrogancia —

—Si, quisiera un pedido de Sushi corriente, más una orden de Ramen con una porción de Huevos de… —Pedía, pedía y pedía aún más, esto le gustaba más al final cuando se dio cuenta de que había pedido demasiado decidió preguntar —

—¿Cuánto llevó hasta aquí? – Preguntó como si nada, el señor que ya estaba cansado de anotar comenzó a sumar —

—Son 280.00 yenes —Murmuró cansado —

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó ataviado por tanta comida que llevar —

—Sí, quiero el mejor saque —dijo para luego darse cuenta que Sakuno le dejo 700.00 yenes sin mirar.

Ryoma miró su vestimenta y pensó que con el resto del dinero podría irse de compras, no porque no quisiera, _si no porque no tenía nada que ponerse_, tenía 350.00 yenes para malgastar así que decidido a no hacerle la vida tan fácil a Sakuno tomo sus cosas y se marchó, después de todo, _no tenía mucho que tomar_, vio las copia de las llaves y las tomo sin remordimiento, tenía media hora para comprar todo, así que eso era suficiente —

—Bien, veamos que tal esta todo.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo sin remordimiento, y entró a una tienda deportiva la cual era auspiciada por Adidas, Puma y esa clase de marcas lo bastante caras, tomo un carro y sonrío con arrogancia, y comenzó a echar calcetas, bóxer, zapatillas, pantalones de buzo, poleras, gorras y uno que otro artículo de deporte, a decir verdad, no gasto tanto como lo hubiera deseado aún le quedaban 200.00 yenes. Tomo las bolsas mientras caminaba hacia la salida con nueva teñida ya más decente y justo al frente diviso una tienda de celulares, en la cual entró pensando que su celular ya no le serviría, _quizás hasta estuvieran siguiéndolo_, como un modelo sencillo, elegante y tecnológico lo cual le costó otros 100.00 yenes más, ahora solo quedaba con 50.00 yenes y ya sabía dónde irse a gastar el resto, caminó hasta entrar a una tienda donde se vendían trajes de gala y camisa, eligió una tenida formal y luego camisas, corbatas y zapatos lo cual lo dejaron con 5.00 yenes en el bolsillo, suspiró era lo justo para un taxi.

Al llegar al departamento completamente cambiado se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daban y se fijo en la hora, estaba retrasado por diez minutos quizás se hubieran ido los de la comida, subió rápidamente al ascensor a cuestas con sus pesadas bolsas y trajes y divisó como alguien de prendas blancas suspiraba y se rascaba la nuca en forma de cansancio, luego de eso Ryoma se hizo paso dejando más de vinte bolsas correlativas en el piso y comenzó a buscar las llaves, cuando el repartidor se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía miro aliviado a la persona quien abría la puerta —

—¿Usted hizo el pedido? —Murmuró esperanzado, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver la ancha espalda del joven que entraba las bolsas con pereza se dirigía a la cocina y sacaba el dinero —

—¿Cuánto es? —Espetó con cierto rencor en su voz, el repartidor el cual quedo sorprendido por la brusquedad de la voz solo le dijo la cuenta —

—Son 339.00 yenes —murmuró algo cohibido por la rencorosa mirada —

—Espero que disfrute su comida —luego de entrar al lujoso departamento y recordar que este era de la pequeña Sakuno —

—¿Usted vive con la pequeña Sakuno? —Murmuró risueño el peli castaño, y Ryoma lo conocía demasiado bien —

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Kawamura, Kawamura Takashi —pronunció alegre estirando su mano —

—Ya lo sé, lástima que algunos _"amigos"_ se olviden de otros —señalo la puerta con el fin de que se fuera lo más rápido posible mientras que este lo miraba sorprendido —

—Lo siento, no le entiendo –murmuró algo cohibido y apenado —

—Claro, _quien va a recordar a Echizen Ryoma_ —pronunció con profundo odio para luego azotar la puerta en sus narices, afuera quedo un sorprendido Kawamura quien pensó… pensó y recordó_, Echizen Ryoma…_

Imágenes, recuerdos, risas, juergas, vida… _fiestas y amigos_, y la imagen de un joven ambarino con cabellos verdes se hizo aparición —

—¡Echizen Ryoma! —Y no pudo evitar _sentirse culpable._

Ajeno a todo eso Ryoma disfrutaba la comida digna y _sin veneno; _ se odiaba: ¡Ese local seguía haciendo el mejor Sushi de todo Japón!, en absoluto silencio se dejo caer en el sofá mientras veía su billetera, su mirada se ilumino y hizo su comida a un lado para abrirla, y ahí estaban _sus tarjetas de crédito y de banco_ las vio algo dejadas pero claramente se leían el nombre de propietario, _Echizen Ryoma._

La dejo al costado mientras pensaba en que mañana en la mañana iría temprano al banco a saber su estado de cuenta, _tal vez ni siquiera tenga los yenes que deje hace años_, sonrió con melancolía y pronto vio lo cuan tarde era, y observó el desastre que dejo, tomo las bolsas y se dirigió en busca de una habitación pero la única que encontró era la de Sakuno, poco le importó aquello y comenzó a guardar todo en un closet que estaba vació,_ y poco se acordó que él no debería estar haciendo eso_, se tomo una ducha digna después de mucho tiempo y se coloco el pijama, las noches calurosas en Japón aún no cesaban, se recostó en la cama y evidentemente _no paso desapercibido la suave fragancia y sobre todo lo mullida que era_, y como si todo fuera un simple recuerdo se dejo descasar por primera vez en muchos años.

Una ajetreada Sakuno llegaba luego de un agotador día de trabajo, su cliente Tooyama Kintaro era lo más infantil y sobre todo egocéntrico que pudiera existir, no alcanzo a dar ni dos desganados pasos cuando se tropezó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y se fijo, _un zapato de hombre_ suspiró por momentos pero luego recordó que Ryoma no tenía dinero ni para vivir solo, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que el dinero que había dejado para _la semana_ no estaba, pero después supo que debía de suponer, que Ryoma no tenía ni con que dormir, vio el caos dejado en su living, comedor y hasta terraza habían desperdicios de comida y comenzó a recoger todo, paso poco tiempo cuando se enojo, ¡Su departamento era un caos!, está bien dejar un poquito desordenado, ¡Pero esto era un infierno!, camino decidida por todas las habitaciones buscando a Ryoma y lo encontró recostado en su cama… estaba durmiendo _y se veía feliz_, su corazón se acongojo y sentía irremediables deseos de llorar, pedirle disculpas, decirle que todo fue su culpa, _que todas las noches lloraba y no dormía por él_, que lo necesitaba, ¡_Que lo amaba!, _tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, que anhelaba expresarle, tantas cosas que quería hacer junto a él y a pasos cortos y lentos se dirigió hacía Ryoma, con delicadeza se sentó al costado de la cama observándolo, como respiraba con tranquilidad, como su pecho subía y bajaba, como sus labios de vez en cuando se curvaban en pequeñas sonrisas y luego desaparecían dejando aquella mueca en el olvido, ya no valía la pena no llorar, sabía que con él a su lado aquello era imposible, marco sus facciones con sus temblorosas manos y delineó sus labios con amor, lo tapó lo más que pudo y beso delicadamente su frente para luego salir del cuarto, necesitaba pensar.

**-**

Marcando desesperadamente el teléfono a las doce de la noche se encontraba un peli castaño —

—¿Aló, Fuji? —murmuraba incesantemente Kawamura —

—Necesito que vengas ahora mismo, los chicos también vendrán, si en quince minutos…

Cortó desesperado mientras que se movía inquieto, al pasar el tiempo comenzaron a llegar cada uno de los citados en la sala de comida en aquel restorán, el ruido no se hizo demorar y cuando el último integrante de aquel grupo de chicos llego todos miraron a Kawamura sentado nervioso estrujándose las manos —

—Bien Kawa aquí nos tienes a todos, ¿Qué sucede? —La tranquila voz de Syuusuke Fuji los golpeó a todos, a su costado Tezuka Kunimitsu los miraba a todos algo sentido por la hora, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Inui y Oishi esperaban respuesta mientras que Kawamura se frotaba las manos —

—Recuerdan a _Echizen Ryoma_ —murmuró acongojado mientras observaba los rostros de cada uno, algunos se sorprendieron por la mención del nombre, otros simplemente abrieron la boca en señal de asentimiento y otros simplemente asintieron —

—¡Cómo olvidar a un asesino! —Espetó con furia Momoshiro —

—¡El muy idiota mató a Arai! —Pronunció con odio, Fuji miraba a todos analizando cada mueca —

—Parece… que no era tan asesino, salió de prisión… —Un silencio sepulcral apareció en aquella habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos por aquella mención. Fuji abrió sus orbes cielo mientras que Tezuka por fin mostro otra mueca que no fuera tan seria —

—¡Vamos a golpearle hasta que él solo se devuelva a prisión! —Afirmó energéticamente Momoshiro quien no era apoyado por nadie —

—Sólo hay un pequeño problema —Murmuró Kawamura quien volvió a ser el centro de atención —

—_Esta con la pequeña Sakuno _—y un balde de agua fría cayó en todas aquellas personas.

Mientras que en otro lugar más oscuro, cómodo, caliente y tranquilo se encontraba Sakuno durmiendo, en una cama dándole la espalda a Ryoma quien sorprendentemente la miraba dormir, veía cada una de sus muecas de dolor y culpa más este no las entendía el por qué —

—_Ryoma..._

Aquellas palabras expresadas con dolor, ansiedad, frustración y sobre todo, _culpa_ sorprendieron a Ryoma quien ahora la miraba con odio…

_¿Por qué Sakuno…por qué?..._

* * *

**E**ditado.

¿Reviews?

**G**αα-kuи


	4. Capítulo IV

**A**uthor's Notes: "Lamento la demora chicos, pero me estoy esforzando lo más que puedo", eso era lo que tenía escrito hace meses, ¡Dios cómo carajos pude descuidarme tanto! ―Gaa se azota con el teclado―. Joder, y no es que no haya escrito NADA, es que mi madre tuvo la 'fantabulosa' idea de borrarme el disco duro, ¡Adiós a mis publicaciones durante el mes!, y entre Naruto y parte de POT, Soul Eater entre otros, no me quedó tiempo de avanzar siquiera en este Fandom, y eso que tenía un especial de San Valentín suspendido y re-editado para otro Fandom. De verdad, no sé con qué nombre publicar para que no me odien ―sonríe―. En fin, saludos a _Chibi Ju_ de quien no me he olvidado.

* * *

Midnight Lovers

Por: Gaa

Capítulo IV: Remordimientos

* * *

A pesar de ser culpable, a pesar de tener que protegerla sentía aborrecer todo aquello, prácticamente había olvidado toda su historia para verla a ella feliz, y a pesar de que se demoró ella logró sacarlo, ¿qué hacer?... por él se alejaría del mundo.

El amanecer sorprendió a una pelirroja sola en su habitación, por unos momentos su corazón sufrió una fuerte arritmia que se calmó cuando sintió el sonido divagante de la ducha, por lo cual supuso que el poseedor de los orbes gatunos se encontraría dentro relajándose. La cama a su costado estaba fría, y a pesar de su naciente timidez por todo aquello no le sorprendió para nada que Ryoma se hubiese levantado a media noche dejándola sola. Pronto el sonido de su celular alarmaba con destrozar la escaza tranquilidad que tenía, atormentando a su pobre minerva con el trabajo que tenía, logrando así que se olvidara del desayuno y se encaminara al clóset saliendo de allí para ocupar el otro baño.

―Diga ―murmuró suavemente, mientras tomaba sus cosas de manera torpe y rápida.

―_Señorita Ryuuzaki, necesitamos su presencia en el Vigésimo quinto juzgado Civil, sala ocho ―_la llamada se cortó y su ajetreada agenda comenzó.

De allí para acá, haciendo malabares prendió el exprimidor de frutas, colocó rápidamente la mesa para uno y se dirigió a la ducha en la cual sólo tuvo unos segundos antes de salir con el cabello mojado pegándose a su traje ejecutivo, tratando de no romper nada se sirvió el jugo el cual tomó lo más apresuradamente posible mientras metía unos panes integrales a la tostadora y en cosa de segundos salían quemados, y tras atorarse con el pan sin ningún manjar salió disparada de la casa tomado la agenda portátil, el Notebook, su celular, folios cartera y celular azotando la puerta mientras ordenaba todo en una mano y sacaba las llaves del vehículo, olvidando que en su interior alguien más estaba.

Cuando Ryoma salió de la ducha descansado, miró la cama vacía por lo cual no se asustó, pensó que la pelirroja chica estaría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno como en sus años mozos, pero de una pieza se quedó cuando encontró el desastre en la cocina y un desayuno para uno a medio comer, sorprendido frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Aquella no era la Sakuno que conocía, aquella mujer no era su Sakuno.

Con un evidente mal humor salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto en donde se vistió como normalmente lo hacía, dejando todo tal cual y tomando solamente su 'billetera' partió al banco aprovechando que era aún de la mañana.

Estando todo el día haciendo diligencias, yendo al juzgado más cercano, pudo recuperar su no escaza fortuna, y a las seis de la tarde por fin pudo salir de allí con su tarjeta renovada y sus permisos en correcto uso; no sabía por qué, pero todo se le hizo extremadamente sencillo, y supuso que Ryoga había movido sus bolsas y había invertido en cosas que mantenían su status.

Caminó agotado al departamento de la menor, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás en el dichoso piso se encontraría con Ryuuzaki, quien le pediría explicaciones debido a su retraso, pero habían otras personas esperándolo más que ella.

Cuando puso un pie fuera del ascensor lo que menos esperó fue ver a la mitad de Seigaku en las afueras de las puertas, y como cuan desconocido se encaminó hasta la puerta omitiendo las arrebatadoras miradas llenas de molestia u odio.

―Tú ―la voz del que parecía ser Momoshiro llegó a sus oídos, encajó la llave en la cerradura dispuesto a entrar y dejarlos a todos afuera, pero la mano de Tezuka Kunimitsu impidió cualquier movimiento, bufó fastidiado dejando la puerta abierta, tampoco era que hubiese puesto demasiada fuerza, pero ¿qué podría hacer uno contra ocho personas?: Nada. Al llegar le sorprendió no ver a Sakuno, más no dijo nada. Se encaminó hasta el cuarto y comenzó a hacer una maleta, tomando prestada obviamente la de Ryuuzaki, la cual se la mandaría después.

―Tenemos que hablar ―la voz de Fuji llegó a sus oídos, tan pasivo como siempre, pero aquella mirada zafiro no le daba confianza. Cuando metió todo lo que había comprado con el otro dinero y tomando las dos maletas restantes se dedicó a caminar a la saluda, pero Inui cerró la puerta en sus narices, logrando que perdiera la escasa paciencia que tenía para aquellos momentos.

―¿Qué quieren? ―inquirió con una voz más grave y mordaz. Giró su rostro mostrando su profunda mirada ámbar, y se encaminó a la cocina buscando algo de beber.

―¿Qué haces aquí Echizen? ―la voz de Oishi le taladró como ninguna, nadie la hablaba en sus antiguos tonos de voz, no había miradas pidiendo una mínima explicación, nada… no había absolutamente nada.

―Ella me trajo, de todas maneras ya me marcho ―dijo como si nada, bebiendo aquel líquido soportando todas las miradas que, aunque no lo hacía notar, daño le hacía ―. Ahora si me permiten, me marcho de aquí.

―Eres un cobarde, ¡no sé cómo lograste salir de allí!, pero te refundiré en la cárcel Echizen, no dudes de ello ―el menor hizo un gesto con los hombros y se volvió a encaminar a la salida, esta vez siendo obstaculizado por Tezuka, quien no apartaba aquella inquisidora mirada una vez.

―Tú --―

―Si lo sabes no hables, de todas maneras ya es demasiado tarde ―contestó ante aquella situación, Kunimitsu no tuvo que preguntarle nada, él sabía toda la verdad porque sí, y sencillamente no necesitaba más.

―¿Dónde irás? ―aquella voz trataba de sonar pasible y carismática a su manera, aunque las intrigadas miradas de sus compañeros decían todo lo contrario.

―No importa, si quiero saber de ti ya te buscaré ―Tezuka se hizo a un lado y Ryoma tomó nuevamente las maletas siendo ayudado por Fuji, quien comprendió todo de manera más lenta y forzada.

―Hasta luego ―a pesar de no ser una conversación de antiguos amigos, desaparecería de allí. Cuando salió de la casa dejando las llaves adentro junto a todos los chicos, no pensó que cuando Sakuno saliera del ascensor distraída él entraría mirándola fijamente, casi como una despedida silenciosa, sólo fue hasta que cada uno llegaba a su destino que la pelirroja giró para ver a la persona que estaba dentro del ascensor, sorprendiéndose al ver las maletas del chico, y completamente desquiciada al ver quiénes estaban dentro de su casa.

―¡Ryoma!

* * *

Todo había sido demasiado rápido: su situación con Sakuno, su salida de prisión, la 'conversación' con sus supuestos amigos, y su inminente despedida, allí nada quedaba de lo que un día conoció y disfruto, y a pesar de que aquella mujer se viera como Sakuno, no actuaba como ella, no era ella… estaba seguro que si las cosas hubiesen prevalecido un poco, él estaría en la disyuntiva de quedarse o no, pero como cuan cobarde salió corriendo al ver que en aquella realidad no calzaba, y que no quería calzar porque irremediablemente él seguía siendo el crío que esperaría a su novia sentado en aquel cuchitril de prisión, esperando aquellas palabras de amor profesados y no palabras y personalidades distintas, no quedándole otra cosa más que escapar de aquella cruel realidad.

Decir que el tiempo no vuela sería estúpido, él a sus veinte siete años se encontraba rezagado en una de las montañas al sur de Sopporo, esperando lo inminente. En estos años las cosas no habían cambiado, no sabía cómo pero tarde o temprano Sakuno y los demás se enteraban de su ubicación y él volvía a escapar de aquella realidad, pero se quedaba y daba las suficientes pistas como para que lo encontrasen, ¿a qué jugaba? Como hoy se encontraba admirando el ocaso en silencio, a un costado suyo estaba Sakuno agarrando sus piernas viendo aquella majestuosa escena con él, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo físico estaba con él, no se sentía igual que en los otros años, ¡no se sentía igual maldita sea!

―¿Por qué huyes de mí? ―preguntó en un tiempo la chica, ganando como respuesta un tenso silencio.

―Porque no eres mi Sakuno ―dijo como si nada.

―¿Por qué reniegas de mí? ―volvió a preguntar mientras las lágrimas se hacían inminentes.

―Porque no eres como ella.

―¿Por qué no me aceptas?

―Porque tú no eres lo que deseo.

Siempre era lo mismo, le contestaba lo mismo para luego pararse y marcharse de allí como llevaba haciendo por años, ¡él esperaba a aquella insulsa chica!, pero ella no quería volver a ser lo que fue, porque le dolía y la lastimaban, de esta manera ella podía protegerse y protegerlo, ¿por qué no la aceptaba y ya?, lo seguía amando como nunca.

―¿Por qué cambiaste? ―murmuró él tras un tiempo.

―Porque tenía que sacarte, tenía que protegernos.

―¿Por qué cambiaste? ―le preguntó nuevamente mientras se levantaba y dejaba caer sus manos ásperas sobre sus ojos ―, ¿por qué yo no cambie? ―le murmuró en su oído ―, ¿por qué me persigues? ―inquirió una vez más ―, ¿por qué a pesar de todo te deseo?, tú no eres Sakuno, no lo eres.

Y otra vez a lo mismo, él se marchaba de su lado.

―¡¿Por qué quieres que sea como antes?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―lloró mientras le recriminaba a la espalda de Ryoma, mientras intentaba comprender toda aquella jugarreta.

―Porque quiero protegerte.

¿A qué juegas ahora Ryoma?

* * *

**M**uy Psicológico de mi parte, pero disfruté haciéndolo. Bien, tenemos una despedida y un juego por parte de Ryoma, Sakuno y los demás le siguen y es obvio que éste no es el fin, sólo el comienzo… ¿Dónde llevaré todo esto?

Espero sus comentarios y lamento que sea tan corto.

―Gaa―


	5. Capítulo V

**A**uthor's Notes: Estoy feliz, por fin me ha llegado la suficiente inspiración para terminar este escrito y sí ¡este es el final!... quizás si se me antoje ―dependiendo de sus ganas y de las mías― haga un epílogo, aunque ustedes no lo crean me parece absurdo hacer un capítulo extra si no tengo lectores o gente que siga este escrito ―pido mucho a pesar de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo tirado, pero es verdad―.

Aunque no lo crean tuve unos días del asco, me he enfermado atrozmente y había dejado este capítulo hasta la mitad hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy vi uno de mis capítulos favoritos de POT así que ya saben ―esta serie enserio hace milagros―. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Midnight Lovers

Por: Gaa

* * *

Hasta que regreses

* * *

Esperó años recluso en aquella prisión… silenciosos años por la llegada de la verdad.

Esperó por ella, por su promesa… por su amor y nada.

Echizen Ryoma puede catalogarse de muchas cosas pero ninguno diría que él sería fiel al amor, pero lo era desde el silencio de aquella prisión… desde su olvidada existencia para algunos.

* * *

Cuando salió de aquella cárcel había decidido hacer dos cosas:

Hacerles ver a todas aquellas personas que no le creyeron lo equivocados que estaban.

Encontrar a la niña de la cual se enamoró en su adolescencia.

¿Pero qué encontró?...

« _¿Dónde está Sakuno? _»

…Nada.

La persona de la cual se enamoró ya no era la tímida chica de secundaria que se escondía en sus espaldas y quien timoratamente le daba su Ponta tras cada partido.

« _No había aquella Sakuno… _»

No estaban aquellos amigos que le mintieron con descaradas frases de "seremos amigos pase lo que pase", "estos años son los mejores"…

« _No tenía aquellos amigos… _»

¿Y su familia?

« _¡¿Qué familia?!_ »

Aquella familia que se suponía que tenía que estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, que el apoyo incondicional y las fuerzas que tenían que darle ante la adversidad.

« _¡Falacia una vez falacia mil veces!_ »

¡Toda una vil escultura esculpida con la mierda de la mentira!... ¿Príncipe?, ¿prospecto a pilar de Seigaku?

« _Amistad, amor y familia. _»

No hagan reír a Ryoma Echizen, porque él ya no reirá jamás.

Miró a través de aquella ventana de la cabaña que había arrendado por unos días antes de que la persona que se hacía pasar por su Sakuno lo encontrara, y pensó — removiendo sus cabellos verdosos— qué era lo que lo hacía correr de aquella manera, lo que lo lograba querer escapar de aquella difusa realidad que habían inventado entre todos.

Cuando salió su primera semana la pasó 'tranquilo' en el cómodo y costoso departamento que aquella pelirroja arrendaba y todo se fue al traste cuando comenzó a reconocer y 'verse' con personas que desde hace años le habían dado la espalda y ahora querían su perdón.

« _Mentirosos… _»

Las palabras de aquellas hipócritas personas lo hacían por querer llevar todo en paz, porque ellos se equivocaron y era su manera de redimir sus culpas.

« _¿Dónde…? _»

Su hermano al enterarse de su salida fue el primero de la familia en contactarse con él…

« _¿Dónde se encontraban cuando realmente los necesitó?_ »

Le dijo que Oyaji y Oka-san estaban felices por saber que por fin la justicia prevalecía…

« _En aquella fría celda..._ »

Viajaron a Japón y en conjunto de sus antiguos 'amigos' de Seigaku escucharon lo que ellos tenían que saber.

«…_con aquellas malolientes ratas._ »

Y supieron una vez más que no tenían que subestimar al pequeño Echizen, que él todo lo hacía por amor… que él no era más que una simple herramienta y esclavo de aquel sentimiento.

« _¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¡¿Dónde se encontraban cuando lo castigaban en aquella habitación con aquellas malolientes ratas?!!_ »

Lastima… eso era lo único que todos sentían por él, lastima y culpa… aquello lo orilló a correr de aquel lugar, a tomar lo único que tenía y era _suyo_ y marcharse intentando rehacer su vida.

Él amaba a Sakuno, a aquella tímida chica la cual lloró con su primera vez…

« _No quería a aquella mujer de doble carácter y vida ocupada_… »

Él quería a sus amigos que lo apoyaban junto a los partidos

« _No amigos de cristal._ »

A su loco padre y su centrada madre dándole consejos y su prima siempre cuidándolo.

« _No aquellas personas que corrieron y me desconocieron en pleno juicio_… »

Por eso huía, por temor al saber que con los años no quedaba nada de lo cual confiar, nada de lo cual sustentarse ni amar.

Pensó sonriendo de medio lado la ironía de la vida, él aún tenía esperanzas; esperanzas en aquella chica de rojos cabellos se convirtiera en lo que alguna vez ella fue, aquella persona que sólo con su nombre podía olvidar todo lo demás sin importarle nada la hipocresía.

« _Porque creía en el amor, aunque no se notara… _»

Quería a Ryuuzaki Sakuno, su Sakuno. Sabía que el tiempo podía hacer de las suyas, pero no pensó que eso se tradujera en que la persona en la cual más fe tenía se transformara en otra.

―¿A qué juegas Ryoma? ―su misma voz, aquel cuerpo más desarrollado, el mismo color de ojos y cabello pero no la misma mirada.

No tartamudeaba ni se avergonzaba…

―Dime… ¿por qué huyes así?

« _De verdad la amaba… _»

―Hasta que regreses seguiré huyendo.

―¿Quién?, ¿quién tiene que regresar Ryoma? , ¡Por Dios di todo por ti en estos años!

« _Él de verdad la amaba pero… _»

―Tú no eres ni serás mi Sakuno…

« _Le estaban vendiendo gato por liebre._ »

―¡Yo soy Sakuno!, ¡aquellos son tus amigos, ellos son tu familia! ¡Reacciona Ryoma no puedes vivir en el pasado!

« _No era pasado… _»

―Yo no quiero vivir una mentira como tú.

« _Era amor… _»

―¿De qué mentira me estás hablando? ―fijo sus orbes mieles en los carmines de la chica y por unos momentos creyó verla a ella en vez de la gran estafa construida con los años, y sonrió como hace años no lo hacía, como sólo ella conocía: la verdadera Sakuno.

―Hasta que regreses… te esperare hasta que regreses.

« _Es una promesa._ »

* * *

¡Me gusta!... no es que lo haya terminado a la loca, era así justo lo que imaginaba.

Ryoma está entre viviendo entre el pasado y el presente y todos los demás no se dan cuenta de que cambiaron tanto que dan vergüenza…

Ustedes deciden realmente y tendrá un periodo de prueba para colocar el epílogo. Si lo paso a la sección 'Completa' es porque no habrá… si no es porque vendrá el epílogo ;)

Espero sus comentarios ―enserio―

―Gaa estrenando nuevo nick―


End file.
